vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Güliedistodiez
Summary Güliedistodiez, also called Gyurie or Kuro, is one of the administrators of the System and a dragon god. He was a young dragon god at the time shortly before the system. Back then he despised humans, but as he became attached to Sariel, who protects humanity, he learned to respect them more. When Sariel was supposed to be sacrificed to replenish the energy reserves of the planet, it was him that went to D to ask for her help in saving Sariel and the planet. As such he is partially responsible for the System being created. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Güliedistodiez / Gyuliedistodies, Kuro, Gyurie Origin: Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Dragon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Limited Ability Manipulation (Can change skills in the system to some extent), Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Teleportation, Physics Manipulation within his Zone, Power Nullification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Likely Transformation (Like Shiraori he can likely transform from his human form into his original form a.k.a a dragon), Sleep Inducement, Resistance to Soul Attacks (According to Ariel it would need hundreds of people using the highest degree of soul destruction magic to kill a god) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Superior to Shiraori; capable of making continents collide to create entire mountain ranges) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Much faster than Ariel, described to casually move faster than the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Can easily punch holes into Shiraori's body) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (could suppress the GMA bomb, can defend against Shiraori) Stamina: Very High (His energy reserves are a step above those of Shiraori) Range: Likely Interstellar (Should be comparable to Shiraori, despite his space magic being inferior to hers) Standard Equipment: His black armor Intelligence: High (While often naive, indecisive and passive, Gyurie's millennia of experience put him above most humans in intelligence. If he decides to fight he also seems to be a merciless and efficient fighter, as one can see in the fact that it wasn't beyond him to launch a surprise attack against Shiraori, a goddess inferior to him, and pull her into his Zone.) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Barrier:' Also refereed to as Anti-Magecraft boundary field, is a special ability of dragon gods. The field negates all magecraft, obviously including magic and skills, in its area. Since Gyurie can completely surround himself with it, attacking or binding him by supernatural means becomes extremely difficult. Additionally, the field is useful for the offense as Gyurie's physical attacks, covered in the barrier, will negate supernaturally increased durability and barriers. *'God Zone:' A realm created by a god, that is sort of like being inside the god. Gyuliedistodies can even change the laws of physics inside his zone. Being inside a gods zone is advantageous for the god and disadvantages for everyone else. The Zone will dull the movements of opponents and nobody except the owner can make proper use of their power in it, albeit internal magic such as healing and setting up barriers over the skin is possible to an extent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Dragons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 6